Volume 58
Volume 58 is titled "I Call the Name of This Age 'Whitebeard'". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover is dark gray fading to white with blue print, and the title logo is gold fading from white, dark gold, and grey. The author's name is printed in dark gold. In the front cover, Luffy stands with one arm leaning on the ground and carrying a large, partly frozen wooden pole with the other arm. Behind are portraits of Sengoku to his right and Garp to his left. Above are portraits of the three Admirals using their Devil Fruit powers (from right to left: Kuzan, Sakazuki, and Borsalino). The Admirals are featured on the spine, and the skull on the spine is a bluebell color. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy smiles as he opens up a curtain. Author's Notes |} Chapters *563. : Squard stabs Whitebeard in the chest, revealing he was coerced by the Marines. However, Whitebeard forgives him and enters the fray. *564. : Whitebeard easily defeats John Giant, but the Marines retaliate by activating walls which trap the pirates. Akainu sinks the Moby Dick. *565. : Luffy crosses a wall but finds himself face to face with the three admirals. Oars Jr. wakes up as Whitebeard prepares his trump card. *566. : Marco is forced to rescue Luffy from the admirals as Crocodile and Doflamingo clash. The Whitebeard Pirates break into the plaza, and Sengoku and Garp prepare to enter the fray. *567. : The Whitebeard Pirates confront Garp and the admirals. *568. : The battle rages on as Ace remembers Roger's legacy on him. Luffy receives another dose of Tension Hormones and re-enters the battle. *569. : Luffy defeats Koby and bypasses the Pacifista. However, Marco and Jozu have fallen while Whitebeard is distracted as Ace is about to be executed. Suddenly, Luffy unleashes a blast of Haki, knocking out many Marines. *570. : The Whitebeard Pirates and Impel Down prisoners all back Luffy up as he ascends the execution platform. However, he is confronted by Garp. *571. : Garp fails to stop Luffy, and Luffy reaches the execution platform. Despite being attacked by Sengoku, Luffy frees Ace with Mr. 3's help. *572. : Luffy and Ace battle their way out, and Whitebeard commands that all his forces retreat from Marineford as he will sacrifice himself there. *573. : Whitebeard plows through the Marines to let his crewmates escape. However, Ace attacks Akainu after the latter insults Whitebeard, causing Akainu to attack Luffy. However, Ace intercepts the magma fist as his Vivre Card burns away. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 9 *The Gura Gura no Mi is confirmed to be Paramecia. *The ages and heights of the Shichibukai are revealed. *Hancock's bust, hip, and waist measurements are revealed, and she is revealed to be a J-Cup, which is currently the largest cup size in One Piece. *Oda reveals Tsuru's Devil Fruit, the Woshu Woshu no Mi, which can clean the evil out of people and leave them hanging to dry. *The names and squad numbers of every squad leader are revealed. *Ivankov is revealed to be based off of Doctor Frank-n-Furter from the Rocky Horror Show. *Marco's flames are different from Ace's flames because they are "flames of regeneration" which can regenerate wounds but don't have the properties of actual fire. *Oda reveals that he and Yokoyama decide the Usopp Gallery Pirates pictures to be published in each volume, and while people can get multiple pieces featured if they are good, no one will win more than once. *Ikue Otani, Chopper's Seiyu, does a voice actor SBS. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 202-209. *Total number of submissions featured: 57 (+1 UGP Header and 2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Kokita, Masayuki 古北雅之 (Osaka, Japan) Play Back ONE PIECE vol. 10 *Located on pages 214-215 The is the continuation of a mini-segment that started on Volume 38. In this volume, highlights of volumes 33 and 34 are showcased. Trivia * On the bottom right corner of the inside back cover of this volume, pandaman can be found scolding Domo-kun and Nnke-kun. This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes 25-70. *The author, Eiichiro Oda, was born on January 1, 1975; hence, making him a Capricorn born in the Year of the Rabbit. *As of now, there are two versions of Volume 58. The first print is noted as an editor's mistake, cropping certain double spreads that are meant to run off the page. The second version was released a day after, fixing the problem to remain similar to the Weekly Shonen Jump version. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 58 Category:One Piece Volumes